


Frederick Chilton/Inelle Corey Partners in Crime AU

by RosemarysBabysitter (TashaElizabeth)



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Partners in Crime au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaElizabeth/pseuds/RosemarysBabysitter





	Frederick Chilton/Inelle Corey Partners in Crime AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEye/gifts).



When the great and terrible Hannibal the Cannibal finally escaped, viciously mutilating those officers as he fled, no one on the Board was really surprised to receive Frederick Chilton’s immediate resignation. There was no forwarding address provided.

That he took with him much of the fine furniture and several high end electronics was to be expected. His office, without his furnishings, revealed itself to be chilly, in need of new wiring and possible structural work. That he took with him Inelle Corey was slightly more surprising but no one begrudged him the small luxury. Inelle hadn’t been a very competent nurse to begin with. Easily startled, she spent much of her time in administrative work which while not being physically dangerous, did appear to tax her organization and mental acuity. The woman frankly excelled at misfiling, typing errors, indecipherable photocopies, and spreadsheets that crashed upon opening in anyone elses computer but her own. She also made terrible coffee. Chilton’s replacements did not themselves stay on long enough to wade through the mess of paperwork and red tape that such eccentric management systems produce. They neatly ignored everything that was not happening directly in front of them and got along very well until the entire hospital was turned into a methadone clinic. At this point nearly everyone strived to forget that the Baltimore Hospital for the Criminally Insane had ever existed. The methadone clinic in particular took issue with the phrase ‘Criminally Insane’ and disposed of anything they found with this printed on it. This included the ornate sign before the building’s entryway, in front of which Chilton would often park his classic Jag.

The sign was removed by several earnest faced addiction activists armed with two crowbars and a metal trolley they had found in the basement. The ease with which the sign came down was not remarked upon in the jubilant atmosphere of their work. In fact, the ease with which all signs, maps, indicators and occasional light fixtures came down was not noticed for several years until it became clear that the clinic, though doing good work, needed either a ridiculously hefty improvement grant or to switch locations. The clinic opted for the later.

The building was condemned. It was remarked upon, in certain circles, that at least all of those insufferable BHCI fundraisers were over. At Chilton’s peak he had been running six or seven a year and while not personally admired by much of the community he was excellent at creating awkward social obligations to attend. Occasionally a particularly astute observer would mention that, for all the fundraising and celebrated grant and endowments, the hospital had not fared very well nor for very long without Chilton at the helm. This was always attached to a chilling breath of evil as though the events that had taken place within the hospital had cursed it toward failure. This caused some to think with more sadness and reverence upon the unknown fate of Dr. Frederick Chilton and tied his disappearance poetically to the dangerous eyesore the building had become.

At no point did anyone ever audit the hospital’s financial records which was too bad. Frederick had created a marvelously authentic looking set of development plans, budget allocations, and construction costs. Though they bore no resemblance to reality, Inelle’s concentrated carelessness insured they were the only set of books available.

Inelle found she adapted very well to southern climates. The monumental American built hotels, resorts, and cruise liners the two prefered did not call for Frederick to use much of his Spanish and he spent much time and effort delighting in being terrible at golf. Both took to long afternoons laying in the hot sun, drinking oversweet cocktails too early in the evening and going to bed together for several hours before midnight dinners. “We’re so lucky, Fred,” Inelle would say often and Frederick would, silently and begrudgingly, thank God for the creation of Hannibal Lecter.

Inelle’s coffee making skills never did improve but the eight digit balance of their joint East Malaysian bank account did provide Frederick some small measure of compensation.


End file.
